Templar Order
The Templar Order, also known as the Children of Cain, the Order of the Ancients, the Order of the Knights Templar '''and the '''Order of Solomon's Temple, are a military order who seek to control the world through a New World Order by using Pieces of Eden. They have been at war with their mortal enemies, the Assassins, throughout human history. History To be added Members General of the Cross * Unnamed (2014 AD) Council of Elders * Ellen Kaye (2016 AD) * 4 unnamed members (2016 AD) Guardians Alan Rikkin lol.jpg|Alan Rikkin (2014 AD - 2016 AD) * 2 unnamed members (2014 AD) Inner Sanctum of the Templar Order Current * Agneta Reider * Alfred Stearns * David Kilkerman * Juhani Otso Berg * Laetitia England * Mitsuko Nakamura * Simon Hathaway * 2 vacant places (December 2016 AD - ?) Former Alan Rikkin lol.jpg|Alan Rikkin (2012 AD - 2016 AD) Daniel Cross.png|Daniel Cross (? - 2012 AD) * Álvaro Gramática (? - 2017 AD) * Daniel Cross (? - 2012 AD) * Isabelle Ardant (? - 2015 AD) * Otto Schmidt (? - 2012 AD) * Warren Vidic (? - 2012 AD) Grand Masters Robert de Sable.png|Robert de Sablé (1190 AD - 1191 AD, Levantine Rite) Jacques de Molay.png|Jacques Bernard de Molay (1292 AD - 1312 AD, French Rite) Laureano de Torres.png|Laureano de Torres y Ayala (1673 AD - 1722 AD, West Indies Rite) Haytham Kenway.png|Haytham E. Kenway (1754 AD - 1781 AD, Colonial Rite) Charles Lee.png|Charles Lee (Colonial Rite, 1781 AD - 1782 AD) Francois-Thomas Germain.png|François-Thomas Germain (1789 AD - 1794 AD, Parisian Rite) Crawford Starrick.png|Crawford Starrick (? - 1868 AD, British Rite) Alan Rikkin lol.jpg|Alan Rikkin (? - 2016 AD, Worldwide) * Hugues de Payens (French and Levantine Rite, 1118 AD - 1136 AD) * Gerard de Ridefort (Levantine Rite, 1185 AD - 1189 AD) * Armand Bouchart (Levantine Rite, 1191 AD - 1193 AD) * Philippe du Plessis (Levantine Rite, 1201 AD - 1208 AD) * Rodrigo Borgia (Roman Rite, 1476 AD - 1503 AD) * Cesare Borgia (Roman Rite, 1500 AD - 1503 AD (de facto), 1503 AD - 1507 AD (de jure)) * Ahmet (Byzantine Rite, 1509 AD - 1512 AD) * Reginald Birch (British Rite, 1735 AD - 1757 AD) * François de la Serre (Parisian Rite, 1768 AD - 1789 AD) * William M. Tweed (American Rite, 1863 AD) * Thaddeus Gift (British Rite, ? - 1927 AD) * Sun Yat-sen (Chinese Rite, ? - 1925 AD) * Stirling Fessenden (Chinese Rite, 1925 AD - ?) * Unnamed (American Rite, 2014 AD) * Unnamed (West Indies Rite, 2014 AD) * Unnamed (Mexican Rite, 2014 AD) Members Abu'l Nuquod.png|Abu'l Nuquod (Levantine Rite) Al Mualim.png|Al Mualim (Levantine Rite, former Assassin) Auguste Oberlin.png|Auguste Oberlin (Italian Rite) Julius Caesar.png|Gaius Julius Caesar (Order of the Ancients) Henry Ford.png|Henry Ford (American Rite) Jing Lang.png|Jing Lang (Chinese and West Indies Rites) Lucy Thorne.png|Lucy Thorne (British Rite) Majd Addin.png|Majd Addin (Levantine Rite) Malfatto.png|Malfatto (Italian Rite) Maximilien de Robespierre.png|Maximilien François Marie Isidore de Robespierre (French Rite) Shahkulu.png|Shahkulu (Byzantine Rite) Shay Cormac.png|Shay Patrick Cormac (Colonial Rite, former Assassin) Talal.png|Talal (Levantine Rite) Allies * Cleopatra (indirectly) Enemies * Assassin Brotherhood Category:Groups Category:Templar Order